


Eile mit Weile

by Suberr



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M, tbc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 14年旧文补档。奇幻设定联文。非本人写的部分均以链接形式给出。坑了。
Relationships: A-drei/L-elf (Kakumeiki Valvrave)





	Eile mit Weile

**Author's Note:**

> 14年旧文补档。
> 
> 奇幻设定联文。  
> 非本人写的部分均以链接形式给出。  
> 坑了。

Chapter 1  
http://doublewhite.lofter.com/post/1cc7a0cf_3ad58e7

Chapter 2  
由于限时供电，当裹着浴袍的艾尔艾尔弗从浴室里出来时电热供暖已经停止，入夜的屋子就像冰窟一样寒冷渗人。他和少女的闲聊比想象中花了更长的时间，这样的情况也在他的计算范围之内。

他检查了一下家用蓄电池，残电量足够，做一顿晚饭和早饭不成问题。如果能有去黑市买电的钱就好了，艾尔艾尔弗偶尔会有这种想法。但这几乎不可能，士兵每个月领到的薪水是固定的，而他们的头儿似乎打定主意要在多尔西亚的北疆偏安一隅占地为王，没有向南推进的迹象，没有仗打自然也没有他们的用处，谁来发奖金和补贴呢。想要改善生活质量，就只能开战了么。

这话可不能对阿德莱伊说，那家伙可是个和平主义者。艾尔艾尔弗暗暗告诫自己。

他并不期待阿德莱伊会如他所愿地乖乖呆在床上，但他拐进厨房的时候并没有看到熟悉的积极的身影，艾尔艾尔弗难得一次把旧饭旧菜放进微波炉里，顺手定了个时间。而当他走到房间门口，他发现阿德莱伊已经靠着枕头睡着了，常拿在手边的诗集书背朝上地压在膝盖上。

“……”

艾尔艾尔弗把书放好，把坐着的阿德莱伊推进床中央放平，脱掉袜子扯掉外裤，然后把墙边的被子拉过来埋住他，像埋住一团雪或者一棵草。他睡眠浅，这一切艾尔艾尔弗都做得异常小心。

阿德莱伊翻了个身，面对着他的方向。但只是虚惊一场。他并没有被吵醒，俊俏的五官像艾尔艾尔弗刚进来时那般舒缓。甚至他的嘴角还扯出一丝微笑。

之后，艾尔艾尔弗又像什么都没有发生过似的在床边坐下来。

你可真是个漂亮的家伙啊，阿德莱伊。

“艾尔艾尔弗！对不起我不知不觉就睡着了……”阿德莱伊小心翼翼地说，“你什么时候进来的，我居然都不知道……”

“大概50分钟前吧。”

“你可以把我叫醒的！”阿德莱伊说，他马上又补充道，“我不介意。”

“我也不介意。我看你睡得那么熟就不想叫你起来了。你看上去比平时要轻松。”艾尔艾尔弗见过很多次失眠的阿德莱伊、紧锁眉头全身绷紧做噩梦的阿德莱伊、半夜尖叫惊醒的阿德莱伊，唯独这样的阿德莱伊他第一次见。

是太过疲倦身体受不了采取的应急措施吗。还是……

“啊啊我也有同样的感觉，艾尔艾尔弗。”他愉悦地说，“而且做了一个好梦，梦到父亲还在世时带我去打猎的事，小猎狗猛地窜出去，我们在后面骑马拼命追赶还是把它跟丢了，但过一会儿它又不知道从哪里冒出来，还叼着一只已经断气的山鸡哈哈……”

艾尔艾尔弗饶有兴致地听着，那是他没有参与过的阿德莱伊五彩斑斓的童年。“遇到你的时光也很美丽。”阿德莱伊总是那么说。但他知道阿德莱伊远没有他自己表明的那么开心，他再不可能露出那种无忧无虑的笑容了。

艾尔艾尔弗从没见过、却无比渴望看到的笑容。

“……抱歉我一个人在说个不停，艾尔艾尔弗你一定饿了吧，我马上起来弄……”

阿德莱伊正要起身，却被他的同居人直直按住肩膀，他因为惯性又直接坐了下去。

“饭菜已经热好了。”

“哦哦那我这就……”

“阿德莱伊，等等。”

话没有说完。但只需一眼他就能看懂艾尔艾尔弗的心理活动，那双瞳色相近的眼睛里正在无声地诉说着我想再这样呆一会儿、我想多看看你。

“……艾尔艾尔弗，今天发生什么事了吗？”阿德莱伊轻咳一声，努力使自己从因热切注视而产生的害羞里逃出来。他一本正经地问。

“没有。没有发生计算以外的事。”一板一眼的回答。

仿佛为了证明自己所言为实，艾尔艾尔弗没有避开目光，直接靠了上来，披在他身上的阿德莱伊的银灰色大衣像落叶一样滑下去。里面是洗澡后一直没换掉的浴袍，领口大开，露出锁骨和胸口一片肌肤。他从来不会在意被看多看少抑或看光这种事，而阿德莱伊这边却紧张得不得了，深感自己像被不听话的牧羊犬盯上的小羊羔一样无路可逃。

Chapter 3  
https://doublewhite.lofter.com/post/1cc7a0cf_3ad586a

Chapter 4  
“我是指，王族的身份对革命军而言也许是个好东西。”

阿德莱伊一愣。

“当然对于现在的我们而言，同样价值非凡。”

“……艾尔艾尔弗，你什么意思？”

艾尔艾尔弗缓缓张开手心，漫天星光照亮了他掌心的物件，阿德莱伊小声惊呼起来。

那是一个刻着王室家纹的徽章，其复杂的图案和走向暗示了它代表着真正的嫡系血统。但就徽章本身，它却是由合金制成的，表面本应镶嵌着钻石的花瓣处换成光泽黯淡的新型树脂，不折不扣的仿制品。

“现在还会拿着这种东西的只有……支持王族的人。”

“你说得对。”艾尔艾尔弗把徽章交给阿德莱伊，又从上衣口袋里掏出几个一模一样的仔细端详着，“这些都是我刚刚捡到的，就在之前交火的地方。且不管是同伴还是敌军留下的，这都说明支持皇室复辟的，大有人在。他们不过是埋伏在各个军统的旗下等待时机。如果此时恰好有一个千真万确的王子殿下出现呢？”

“艾尔艾尔弗！不要再开玩笑了，你明明知道我不是纯正的……”

阿德莱伊剩下的话被短发少年用手挡了回去，他隔着自己的手背吻了一下恋人的唇，明亮的眸子里是不由分说的坚定和正直的忠诚，“我说你是你就是，阿德莱伊。”

让我，让我艾尔艾尔弗来实现你最大的愿望。

兵分两路里应外合的最优算法大获成功。当阿德莱伊真正驾驶着Kirschbaum飞临指挥部时，他基本没有遇到什么像样的抵抗，空气中回响着无线电波传来的、艾尔艾尔弗稍显冷淡的声音，与其说是劝降不如说是威胁。

阿德莱伊点开屏幕上艾尔艾尔弗刚刚发送过来的地图，上面清晰地标注了他设置的地雷位置，红点覆盖了出入通道的关节处和建筑物的支撑柱基部。在如此短的时间内就能做到这样周全，真不愧是艾尔艾尔弗。而指挥部中间的空地上已站满了受降的士兵，阿德莱伊不紧不慢地扫视一圈，缓缓降下Kirschbaum。停稳后，他本人也打开舱门跳了出去，伴随着那个冷淡此时却显得尤其可爱的熟悉嗓音。

顺利得不可思议，落地的一瞬间阿德莱伊的脑海里突然闪过之前许下的愿望：只要国家和平，他愿意付出一切；以物易物、等价交换很公平，但奇怪的店主交给他的不幸却是恋情受挫。那现在的胜利是因为那时的愿望？可他也并没有付出什么代价。艾尔艾尔弗还在自己身边，地图上标注着通向爱的路线，他在终点等他。噢，他简直迫不及待要见到艾尔艾尔弗了，他现在无法不想着触碰他、亲身感受他的存在。

他刚走几步，就被一个从暗处冲出的身影撞个满怀。阿德莱伊当下一惊，对方的枪已经抵到他的腰间。再去掏枪已经来不及了。

好吧，在战场上发生这种事也并不奇怪……是自己太大意了……

阿德莱伊认命地举起双手。

“你、就是那个传说中的王子殿下？”孩子发问道，另一只空闲的手在他身上摸来摸去，突然他眼睛一亮，“啊有了！这个好漂亮，先归我了。”

那是艾尔艾尔弗拿给他的王室徽章。

孩子把它塞到裤袋里，枪也收了回去。“有一个很可恶的男人说，看到一个开机器人的麻花辨的话，‘就把他带到我这里来’。如果不能确定，他身上应该有一个王族物件，能够证明他是多尔西亚的王子。这种麻烦事！啊啊为什么我会输给他呢，等下一定要赢！”

“呀……等等，王子殿下，你看起来也很强呢。”走在前面的男孩突然掉转回头，他舔了一下嘴唇，那表情就像一只饿狼发现了食物。

被别人当成食物的次数多了（艾尔艾尔弗可以例外），即使优雅平和如阿德莱伊也会变得敏感而暴躁，他此时胳膊下夹着小男孩走路的方式就像一只叼着公鸡的长腿杜宾，那只公鸡还时不时回头啄一口他脖子上的毛。

“抱歉刚才下手重了，而且把你捆得也很紧，等走到了我会给你松开的。”阿德莱伊生硬地说，无意义的浪费时间，这不是艾尔艾尔弗所希望看到的，说不定会给自己一个“训练评价E”的批评。

只是约定俗成，只是艾尔艾尔弗的个人习惯而已。虽然价值不大，但阿德莱伊会有一种挫败感，好像在个人能力或是其他什么方面输给艾尔艾尔弗一样，甚至显得自己没有像艾尔艾尔弗一样认真对待这份感情。开什么玩笑，此刻他想见到他的心情，一点也不比艾尔艾尔弗的少。

Chapter 5  
https://doublewhite.lofter.com/post/1cc7a0cf_3ad4974

Chapter 6  
他现在还闻得到逃亡的难民掀起的滚滚尘土的味道。艾尔艾尔弗咳了几下，随即倒回先前的弹坑里，大风刮来的树叶枯草以及别的什么已经埋到了他的小腿，大概也将很快地淹没他的全身。他已经有两天没吃饭了，就连被人潮推搡而上的力气都没有了。

他并不在意自己是死是活。他原本就是一个在修道院里长大的孤儿，生性冷淡，没有和任何一个人有过亲密一点的关系，所以现在，他更不需要努力活下去。

反正没有人会在乎。现实是过路的难民自己也自身难保，内战的硝烟已经蔓延到这片土地上了。

艾尔艾尔弗慢慢闭上了眼睛。

他突然被拍醒了。

那是一个和他年龄相反、身形却略显单薄的男孩，全身灰扑扑的，却难掩他眉眼间的贵族之气。

“你为什么倒在这呢？再不离开就会很危险的！难道你是受伤走不了么？”

“……”他摇了摇头。

“哦，我懂了你一定是饿了！”

善解人意的男孩从口袋里拿出一个面包和封装牛奶，“不介意的话，我们一人一半吧？”

“……不需要。”

艾尔艾尔弗认出了他，是那个曾跟随着家人来过一次修道院的贵族少爷阿德莱伊。他不想承他的情，何况阿德莱伊是那户人家宝贝的独生子，必须要为了这样那样的理由活下去，他和自己不同。

“幸福是无法对半分的。”他说。他看见那位少爷的眼神一瞬间黯淡下去。快走吧，这样就好，你一个人活着就好。不要管我。

出乎意料的是，阿德莱伊犹豫了一下，但很快就把仅剩的食物全部放到他手上，“那你把这些都吃了，跟我一起走。过后……我再想想办法。”

而阿德莱伊所谓的“想想办法”就是把能够证明自己身份的唯一物件的家徽给卖了，当做纯金卖的，还不得不被黑了一多半的价值，因为那个时候没人愿意和流亡王族扯上关系。

“艾尔艾尔弗，我深刻地感觉我不能丢下你不管。”

“……你真是个品德高尚的笨蛋王子，阿德莱伊。”

他给了他生命和活下去的理由，他教会了他什么是爱。所以，所以阿德莱伊、阿德莱伊的愿望远比他自己要重要。代价就由他一个人支付就好。

艾尔艾尔弗醒了过来。

等待阿德莱伊到来时不小心睡过去了么？不过突破伏击圈的体力消耗也在计算范围之内就是了。正想着他应该到了，阿德莱伊恰好冲了进来。

这次的拥抱真的有点透不过气。

“阿德莱伊……”

“艾尔艾尔弗，为什么要做那么危险的事？！”

“我也是刚刚才得到情报的，来不及使用Kirschbaum了，我是这样判断的。由我一个人去不容易惊动对方。”

阿德莱伊的眼睛里充满了怀疑。想必他刚刚已经见到了克林姆谢德，而后者毫无保留地将他的以身犯险全盘托出，阿德莱伊会怀疑也是正常的，艾尔艾尔弗想。于是现在需要一个完美的借口来解释这个实验……

他的阿德莱伊却放开了他，“艾尔艾尔弗，你是不是伤到了很多地方？抱歉我抱得那么用力。”

不如说不愧是阿德莱伊，永远都会首先考量同伴的身体状况。

艾尔艾尔弗摇了摇头。

“我只是太害怕失去你了，艾尔艾尔弗。”阿德莱伊说，“当我听到那位女士说你一个人在枪林弹雨中突进时，我的呼吸都要停止了。你之前并没有告诉我你的突发行动这么的危险。我好害怕，我真的好害怕穿过那扇门以后，看到的是你的尸体。但是现在我放心了。”

阿德莱伊再次轻轻地抱上了他，“呐，这也是你计划好的吗？”

“我这次碰巧很幸运。”

“艾尔艾尔弗，你从来不会说‘幸运’这个词。告诉我，到底是怎么回事？”

“……”

阿德莱伊敏锐得可怕，而且一旦涉及到生死问题也强硬得可怕。而且多年来的相处彼此已经熟悉到无法隐瞒任何事，他熟悉阿德莱伊每一个呼吸的韵律，反之亦然。

实在是躲不过去了。怎么办，真的要告诉他吗。

不，他不希望阿德莱伊那么快失望难过伤心。

7岁那年他有和阿德莱伊约定过任何时候都不要轻易放弃自己的生命。就算他跟阿德莱伊说你是特殊的，我愿意付出一切，包括生命。阿德莱伊也不会高兴的。

他肯定不会高兴的。

那么艾尔艾尔弗自己也不会感到幸福。

艾尔艾尔弗叹了口气，他望向那双紫罗兰色的眼睛，开口道，“阿德莱伊，你听我说……”

“卟”地一声。

艾尔艾尔弗偏了偏身子，从角落飞来的子弹正好擦过他的胳膊，射进了墙壁。他的上臂很快渗出了血液，染红了半边袖子。

“古菲亚，你干什么！很危险的好不好，差一点就打中了！”

“切！打中了才好呢。艾尔艾尔弗，下次我不会失手了！你等着吧！”男孩蹦跳着跑远。

血流了出来。并不是不会受伤。

“对不起，艾尔艾尔弗，我刚刚还在怀疑你……是不是和我许的愿望有什么关系……”

“……”

艾尔艾尔弗抬了抬眼睛，微微笑了一下，“帮我舔，阿德莱伊。”

“这种情况下还是先消毒比较好……”

“只要你帮我消毒就够了，阿德莱伊。”他凑近了自己的王子，“还是说，你不愿意？”


End file.
